In Return
by aspartam
Summary: Ini adalah hal yang sepatutnya terjadi dari pertemuan rutin mereka. [ NCT / TaeYu / YuTae / Vampire! Taeyong x GS!Yuta / Thanks to El Lavender for inspiring ]
1. Of Our Routinely Meeting

Taeyong mendatangi Osaka tidak lebih karena nafsu makannya menurun. Ya, pria yang sebenarnya bukan manusia itu kehilangan nafsu makannya. Taeyong berasumsi bahwa ia sudah bosan dengan darah orang korea. Karena itulah ia tanpa pikir panjang berteleportasi pergi ke Osaka tanpa bilang-bilang pada kawan-kawannya.

Nyatanya, Osaka tidak jauh berbeda dari Seoul. Masih tidak ada satupun manusia yang menggugah selera makannya. Taeyong mengerang frustasi di jalanan sepi ini. _Moodnya_ rusak tidak mengacuhkan bahunya beberapa kali menubruk pejalan kaki lain.

" _Ano_!"

Suara melengking itu memaksanya untuk membalik badan. Menemukan seorang gadis dan seragam sekolahnya berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Dompetmu terjatuh." Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah dompet hitam yang begitu familiar di mata Taeyong.

Taeyong lantas merogoh saku celananya, benar saja isinya kosong. Tanpa mengulas senyum sedikit pun, Taeyong mengambil dompet itu dengan kasar. "Terima kasih," ucapnya ketus.

Gadis yang menerima perlakuan tidak sopan itu hanya bisa cemberut. Dari wajahnya tampak jelas ia menyesal sudah baik-baik mengembalikan dompet lelaki tampan yang ternyata tidak beretika itu.

Tapi, seketika hidung Taeyong mencium bau manis. Bau yang sangat ia sukai. Bau anyir cairan hemoglobin yang menggugah selera makannya sebagai makhluk pengisap darah. Taeyong menatap gadis itu dengan teliti lalu menemukan lutut gadis itu terdapat luka gores yang masih baru dengan satu dua tetes kecil darah di sana. Agaknya gadis itu sempat jatuh, mungkin dia salah satu korban tubrukan Taeyong tadi.

Taeyong buru-buru memperbaiki perlakuannya. Ia tersenyum tipis―sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ukuran makhluk sedingin Lee Taeyong, omong-omong. "Maafkan kelakuan tidak sopanku barusan, Nona. _Moodku_ kurang baik hari ini."

Gadis itu mengerjap mata penuh kebingungan. "Oh, tidak apa-apa," balasnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, mau kutraktir makan malam?"

"Eh?" Gadis itu melongo sebelum tertawa kecil. Menampilkan senyum manis yang mempesona. Ditambah terpaan sinar senja, figur yang tersenyum itu benar-benar tampak seperti sebuah karya agung pelukis terkenal di mata Taeyong.

Tunggu, apa itu Taeyong terpesona pada manusia?

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku permisi dulu, lain kali hati-hati!" Gadis itu dengan cepat pamit dan berlari menuju halte yang tak jauh dari sana. Masuk ke dalam bus yang kebetulan berhenti tepat begitu ia sampai di halte.

Taeyong hanya terpaku menyaksikannya dalam diam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ia kehilangan mangsanya yang berharga.

.

.

In Return

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Much Inspired by **El Lavender** 's The Truth

Contains typo(s), OOC, Vampire!AU, GS

Taeyong x Yuta fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi seperti biasa membuat seorang Nakamoto Yuta menunggu lebih lama di halte bus. Ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi sejak dulu, jadi ia juga berangkat lebih pagi meski tidak ada keperluan khusus di sekolah. Ini masih pukul tujuh di musim gugur. Matahari bahkan belum benar-benar menampakkan diri. Yuta merapatkan jaketnya sebelum meraih ponselnya untuk bermain game yang ia install didalamnya.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Suara itu memaksa Yuta untuk mendongak. Didapatkannya sosok pria tampan dengan wajah stoik familiar yang tak bisa Yuta lupakan. "Oh, kau yang dompetnya terjatuh waktu itu!" celetuk Yuta tiba-tiba.

Pria itu tersenyum miring sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yuta tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari gadis itu. "Kau mengingatku rupanya."

Yuta tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kau selalu menaiki bus dari sini?" Pria itu kembali bersuara, Yuta anggap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu tidak lebih sebagai basa-basi.

"Begitulah." Yuta mengiyakan.

"Selalu pada jam segini?"

Kali ini Yuta menggeleng. "Biasanya pada keberangkatan pertama, aku ada latihan pagi di hari lain. Hanya di hari Rabu aku berangkat jam segini."

Pria itu mengangguk paham. "Akan kuingat."

Yuta lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Aku bermaksud menemuimu setiap pagi."

Kemudian kedua manik _almond_ milik Yuta membulat sempurna.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Taeyong benar-benar mendatangi halte bus itu pada jadwal keberangkatan paling pertama. Ia datang lebih dulu dari gadis itu. Duduk sendirian menghiraukan angin musim gugur yang mulai mendingin. Ia bersyukur bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menyusuri rute bus yang gadis itu naiki saat kali pertama mereka bertemu tempo hari. Ia juga bersyukur karena menemukan halte yang tepat di jam yang tepat pula hingga ia tidak jadi kehilangan mangsanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia merasakan kehadiran lain mendekat ke arahnya. Taeyong tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa gadis itulah yang kini berjalan menuju halte tempat ia duduk. Saat tungkai gadis ceri―begitu Taeyong menyebutnya karena anting-anting perempuan itu bentuknya buah ceri―menapaki halte bus, gadis itu tampak tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Taeyong. "Kau benar-benar datang," tutur perempuan itu sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sisi paling ujung bangku.

Menghapus jarak, Taeyong menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat. "Aku ini orang yang menepati janji."

"Kau tidak berjanji pada siapa-siapa."

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

Si gadis ceri memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau janjikan pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang."

Gadis itu lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi memilih untuk tidak memaksa Taeyong memberitahunya. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau bilang ingin menemuiku padahal kita tidak saling kenal?"

Mendengarnya, Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu ayo berkenalan. Namaku Lee Taeyong."

Mata gadis itu kembali membulat. "Kau orang korea? Wow, bahasa jepangmu lancar sekali!" Gadis itu berseru diikuti tepuk tangan penuh respek setelahnya. "Sudah lama menetap di sini?"

"Tidak." Taeyong jengah uluran tangannya tidak disambut membuatnya terpaksa menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku sudah lama belajar bahasa jepang, tapi hanya sesekali datang kemari."

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalnya paham.

"Omong-omong, namamu."

"Ya?"

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu."

"Ah!" Manik milik gadis itu bergulir menatap langit-langit, mungkin dia ragu untuk memberitahu namanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Taeyong adalah orang mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Taeyong maklum saja. Toh, ia sebenarnya bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu jika sekedar ingin mengetahui nama. Tapi tidak, Taeyong ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Lebih dekat dengan mangsanya, Taeyong paling suka memangsa manusia yang merasa dekat dengannya.

"Yuta."

Taeyong menoleh untuk menatap sang gadis ceri yang sedang menggigit bibirnya.

"Namaku Nakamoto Yuta."

Taeyong mengulas senyum tipis. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Yuta-san."

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Taeyong selalu mendatangi halte bus di pagi hari. Menemani Yuta menunggu bus datang sebelum berangkat sekolah. Perlahan dan tanpa sadar, Yuta juga berangkat semakin pagi agar dapat berbincang dengan Taeyong lebih lama. Yuta banyak bertanya soal Korea, terutama tentang grup idola favoritnya yang memang sangat terkenal di negeri sakura, TVXQ.

Taeyong menjawab semampunya. Ia tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang dunia hiburan karena tidak peduli. Hanya mendengarkan beberapa lagu yang dianggap sedang menjadi hits. Membuat Yuta kesal karena ternyata dirinya bahkan tahu lebih banyak soal grup idolanya itu.

Tapi Taeyong bisa menjawab dengan lancar soal makanan dan budaya negeri asalnya. Hidup lebih lama dari manusia membuat jumlah pengalamannya tidak main-main. Pengalaman adalah cara terbaik dalam mendapat pengetahuan. Jumlah wawasan Taeyonglah yang menjadi alasan Yuta semangat tiap paginya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Yuta merasa bertemu di pagi hari saja tidak cukup. "Taeyong-san, kenapa kau hanya menemuiku di pagi hari?"

"Karena mataharinya belum terik. Aku benci sinar matahari."

Yuta mengerinyit mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal itu. Tapi dirinya memilih untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih dalam soal itu. Bukan urusannya, lagipula. "Omong-omong aku pulang sekolah saat senja."

Taeyong menoleh, menatap Yuta dalam. Tersirat, ia menyeringai meski tidak benar-benar menampakkannya. "Kau mau aku menemuimu saat pulang sekolah, juga?"

Yuta terkesiap. Pipinya merona karena maksudnya ditebak begitu mudahnya. Ia bahkan tak perlu menjawab secara verbalis, Taeyong sudah menangkap dengan baik jawaban Yuta.

"Aku akan menemuimu senja nanti."

"Eh? Tapi kalau kau ada pekerjaan―"

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku sedang punya banyak waktu luang."

.

.

Sejak hari itu, mereka selalu bertemu di pagi dan sore hari di halte yang sama. Terkesan seperti Taeyong mengantar Yuta pergi ke sekolah dan menjemputnya pulang dari sekolah. Pada dasarnya Yuta kesepian karena sebagian besar temannya tidak ada yang pulang searah dengannya. Taeyong yang menyanggupi untuk menemuinya di sore hari, sebenarnya memberi kesan pulang bersama teman yang Yuta idamkan sejak masuk sekolah menengah. Terkadang, mereka tidak hanya mengobrol di halte saat senja. Taeyong mengajaknya untuk sekedar singgah di cafe.

Satu hari, Yuta pernah bertanya. "Kenapa kau lebih sering mengajakku ke cafe ketimbang restoran yang lebih mengenyangkan?"

"Karena cafe punya banyak pilihan _dessert_ yang sudah pasti bebas dari bawang putih. Aku alergi."

Lalu Yuta mengangguk paham.

Selain mampir ke sebuah cafe, Taeyong juga kerap mengantar Yuta sampai ujung jalan rumahnya. Yuta melarang Taeyong mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah karena orang tua Yuta terlalu protektif tidak mengizinkan anak gadis satu-satunya didatangi laki-laki yang belum mereka kenal.

Taeyong tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula tujuannya hanya darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Yuta. Restu orang tua tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Setidaknya itu yang Taeyong pikirkan saat itu.

.

.

Hari itu hari minggu. Mendung di luar sana membuat jalanan gelap meski hari masih siang. Yuta bersantai di kamarnya sambil menghabiskan bacaannya pada majalah komik yang baru ia beli sabtu kemarin. Kegiatan bersantainya terusik mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Pasti Yuto, adik laki-lakinya. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Nagoya mengunjungi keluarga. Kakak tertuanya sedang kuliah di Tokyo. Jadi ia hanya berdua dengan adiknya saat ini. Yuta dengan malas menggeret kakinya membuka pintu. "Kenapa, sih?" tanya Yuta ketus. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menganga lebar seakan rahangnya bisa jatuh ke lantai ketika menemukan siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

Adiknya dengan seorang pria yang Yuta kenal dan banyak habiskan waktu bersama beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Taeyong-san?!" Suara Yuta menukik naik.

"Kutinggal, ya, Neechan? Taeyong-san anggap saja rumah sendiri." Yuto dengan suara baritonnya pamit meninggalkan kakaknya berdua saja bersama sang tamu.

Yuta dengan canggung mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke kamarnya. "Maaf berantakan." Yuta menyengir miris mengingat barangnya berserakan kemana-mana. Bahkan bisa ditemukan sampah bungkusan makanan ringan di dekat meja belajar. Beruntung barang pribadi seperti pakaian dalam tersimpan aman di dalam lemari. "Etto, biar kuambil kudapan dulu untuk dimakan." Yuta buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian yang bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Yuta menuruni tangga terburu-buru menghampiri Yuto yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah. "Kenapa kau membawanya ke kamarku? Harusnya kau suruh dia duduk di sini dan panggil aku turun ke bawah!" Yuta mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Itte! Dia kan tamumu. Lagipula kau suka malas jika disuruh keluar kamar." Yuto menarik paksa tangan kurus kakaknya untuk menjauh dari wajahnya lalu fokus kembali pada televisi.

Yuta memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku bisa dibunuh ibu jika ketahuan membawa laki-laki ke dalam kamarku!"

Yuto menyeringai. "Ayolah, Neechan! Ayah dan ibu tidak akan pulang sebelum besok. Manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bermesraan dengan pacarmu!"

Yuta melongo kali ini. Pacar? Siapa yang punya pacar?

"Aku heran ada orang setampan dia cukup bodoh untuk mau memacari kakakku yang hanya manis di luar saja ini. Oh, tenang saja. Aku akan tidur di kamar niichan malam ini jadi aku tak akan mendengar suara aneh yang kalian hasilkan."

Setelah itu wajah Yuta merona hebat sambil menimpuki adik mesumnya dengan bantal sofa berkali-kali. "Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Bohong! Kalau bukan pacarmu lalu siapa? Siswi sekolah putri sepertimu tidak punya teman laki-laki!" Yuto kerepotan menghindari serangan kakaknya. "Setelah ini kau berhutang cerita padaku bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya. Kencan buta?"

Yuta menimpuki adiknya makin ganas. "Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku!"

.

.

Yuta kembali ke kamarnya membawa nampan berisi semangkuk keripik beras dan dua gelas jus jeruk. Sesungguhnya, Yuta nyaris menjatuhkan nampannya karena menemukan Taeyong sedang merapikan buku-buku Yuta di kamar gadis itu.

Taeyong yang menyadari keberadaan Yuta mengulum senyum canggung. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat barang berserakan." Sesungguhnya Taeyong adalah perfeksionis terutama soal kebersihan.

Yuta hanya mampu membalas dengan tawa canggung. "Maaf merepotkanmu," balasnya seraya menaruh nampannya di atas meja kecil tempat ia biasa menjamu teman-temannya bila berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Tidak. Justru aku merepotkanmu karena datang tiba-tiba."

Yuta meraih salah satu boneka kesukaannya untuk dipeluk. "Benar juga. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya memastikan posisi kamarmu. Kebetulan karena aku tahu orang tuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah, makanya aku datang."

"Huh? Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui letak kamarku?" Yuta menatap aneh pada Taeyong.

"Pada 26 Oktober, aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

.

.

Pada dasarnya, Yuta selalu sangat antusias menyambut peringatan hari lahirnya. Tahun ini, ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Tidak terlalu spesial. Ia bahkan tidak berharap teman-temannya menyiapkan pesta kejutan karena tahu mereka sedang bersiap untuk ujian masuk universitas. Kalau dari keluarganya, ia tahu ayahnya akan membawa pulang satu set besar sushi dari kedai langganan mereka, ibunya akan membuat kue, kakaknya akan menelponnya lalu Yuto akan memberinya hadiah kecil yang Yuta duga kali ini sebuah gantungan kunci gratisan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Yuta benar-benar tidak sabar akan datangnya hari ulang tahunnya itu. Hal yang Lee Taeyong sebut-sebut sebagai kejutan. Yuta tidak tahu kejutan itu, tidak juga bisa menebaknya. Yuta menanyai Taeyong setiap kali mereka bertemu di pagi dan sore. Taeyong kekeuh tidak mau memberitahu karena bagaimanapun juga sebuah kejutan sudah sepatutnya mengejutkan.

Karenanya, pada malam detik-detik menjelang hari ulang tahunnya, Yuta tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu antusias padahal ia adalah tipe yang cepat terlelap.

Pukul 12 tepat, ponselnya bergetar tanpa henti. Yuta tebak, isinya berbagai macam pesan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman dan kenalannya, tapi Yuta sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengeceknya satu-persatu. Biarlah ia lihat sekalian esok pagi.

Lewat dua menit lepas tengah malam, Yuta dikejutkan oleh sosok pria bersandar di jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja sudah di sana seperti hantu. Yuta hampir berteriak jika tidak membekap mulutnya sendiri. Siapa orang itu? Maling? Kenapa ia harus menghadapi kriminal di malam ulang tahunnya? Omong-omong di mana ia terakhir menaruh pemukul _baseball_ milik Yuto? Ia butuh senjata untuk melawan―

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuta-san!" Suara datar yang sangat Yuta kenali mengusir segala spekulasi yang ada di otaknya kala itu.

"Taeyong-san?"

Yuta bisa lihat sosok itu menyeringai sebelum mendekat padanya. Secara fisik, sembilan puluh persen orang itu benar-benar Lee Taeyong. Tapi Yuta tidak ingat jika Taeyong memiliki taring yang tajam dan mata berwarna merah menyala.

"Iya, ini aku." Sosok itu lantas mendekat, dan Yuta sangat ketakutan dapat dilihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang. "Sesuai janjiku, aku datang memberi kejutan."

Tak menggubris perkataan Taeyong, Yuta menggeser dirinya menjauhi Taeyong. "Bagaimana caramu masuk?" Taeyong makin mendekat, tapi punggung Yuta sudah menyentuh dinding.

Taeyong kembali pada sosoknya semula. Sosok yang selama ini menemui Yuta. Tanpa taring, dengan bola mata hitam kelam yang mengisap. Ada perasaan sedikit lega dalam diri Yuta kembali melihat sosok Taeyong yang biasa ia lihat. Tapi kelegaan itu langsung kabur entah ke mana begitu kedua tangan Taeyong memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku masuk?" Taeyong membelai pipi Yuta dengan ujung jarinya. "Aku bisa berteleportasi."

Yuta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa orang sedewasa Taeyong masih bisa mengidap sindrom yang mereka sebut penyakit-anak-kelas-delapan? Tapi Yuta hanya bisa diam. Kemampuan berbicaranya sedang tidak bisa digunakan saat ini.

"Aku ini seorang _vampire_ , kalau kau merasa bingung."

Penjelasan Taeyong justru membuat Yuta semakin bingung. Ia adalah penggemar cerita fantasi. Salah satu _anime_ favoritnya bahkan berkisah tentang seorang pangeran _vampire_. Tapi untuk mempercayai _vampire_ itu nyata, tak pernah terbesit di pikiran Yuta sejak ia menginjak usia enam belas tahun.

Taeyong menangkap ketidakpercayaan Yuta itu pun terkekeh meremehkan. Ia kembali pada sosok _vampirenya_. Sosok yang mengintimidasi lewat tatapan tajam bola mata merah menyalanya. Sosok itu cukup menggertak Yuta. Cukup memaksa Yuta untuk percaya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kejutanmu? Mengetahui pria yang selalu menemuimu ternyata bukan manusia?"

Yuta masih di ambang percaya dan tidak percaya meski bukti nyata terpampang di depannya. "Kau mengincar darahku?" Yuta memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Taeyong mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. "Begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak memangsaku sejak awal? Kenapa kau harus―" Yuta bahkan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Darah manusia berdesir lebih cepat jika semakin banyak emosi yang dirasakannya." Taeyong menatap lurus pada kedua netra milik Yuta. Merah bertemu coklat. "Seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini. Terkejut, cemas dengan keselamatanmu sendiri, antusiasme di hari ulang tahunmu, dan kekecewaan atas kebohonganku terhadapmu." Taeyong tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Oh, ia merasa tidak sabar mencicipi mangsa yang sudah ia incar berapa minggu terakhir.

Yuta kembali mencoba memberanikan diri buka suara. "Kalau aku melawan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Aku andalan klub sepak bola putri di sekolahku. Aku akan lari ke dapur dan melemparmu dengan garam."

"Kau pikir aku ular?" Taeyong memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali memandang Yuta intens. "Terserah kau mau berbuat apa. Tapi jika kau melawan, aku akan memangsa keluargamu juga. Darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh mereka, bukan?"

DEG!

Yuta jadi beribu-ribu kali jauh lebih ketakutan kali ini. Memikirkan keluarganya mati kehabisan darah? Tidak, Yuta tidak mau. "Aku akan menurut." Yuta meremat ujung bajunya kuat-kuat. "Perlakukan aku semaumu. Asal jangan sentuh keluargaku."

Taeyong menyeringai. Emosi Yuta bertambah satu, mengkhawatirkan orang-orang berharganya. Darah Yuta akan sangat nikmat disantap saat ini. Taeyong menjilat bibirnya tidak sabar. "Kalau begitu, _ittadakimasu_."

Yuta memejamkan matanya erat-erat seiring kepala Taeyong bergerak menuju perpotongan leher dan pundaknya. Badannya bergetar ketakutan. Air matanya bahkan menetes, makin lama makin deras, ia sampai terisak.

Mendengar isakan itu, Taeyong memundurkan kepalanya kembali untuk melihat Yuta. Yang ia temukan adalah seorang gadis yang begitu ketakutan, menggigit bibir untuk menahan isak, memejamkan mata untuk membutakan diri. Dan entah kenapa, keadaan Yuta yang seperti itu bagai memaksa Taeyong untuk melepas sosok _vampirenya_.

Cukup lama Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sampai akhirnya kepalanya kembali bergerak maju. Kali ini tidak mengarah pada pundak mulus gadis itu, tapi pada bibir merah lembut yang bergetar itu.

Taeyong mengecupnya lembut, bibir Yuta yang ternyata rasanya tidak kalah manis dari ekspektasi Taeyong pada darah Yuta.

Yang mendapatkan kecupan membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Sensasi lembut di permukaan bibirnya membuat tangisannya terhenti.

Taeyong melepas pagutan itu, memandang Yuta yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?" Yuta bertanya, tatapannya sangat menuntut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Pada dasarnya Taeyong memang tidak tahu.

Yuta gemas, mencubit keras lengan Taeyong. "Aku benci padamu! Jangan permainkan aku!" Yuta berseru dalam nada berbisik, tidak mau membangunkan orang rumah. Hebat juga ia bisa menahan volume suaranya mengingat ia dalam posisi terancam sebelum ini.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar berniat menghisap darahmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak mau kau mati setelah ini."

Yuta bungkam. Memandang Taeyong yang kebingungan penuh arti. "Lee Taeyong." Ia menyebut nama itu meski empunya nama tidak menggubris. "Apa kau pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya? Maksudku, merasa tidak mau kehilangan seseorang."

"Pada manusia? Sama sekali tidak pernah." Taeyong menjauhi Yuta. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, berpikir keras kenapa ia bisa begini terhadap mangsanya. Bahkan merasa lega Yuta tidak jadi mati di tangannya.

Yuta menunduk, tangannya menepuk pundak Taeyong. "Taeyong-san pernahkan hal ini terbesit dalam pikiranmu?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta nanar. "Hal apa?"

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Taeyong tidak bisa mengelak. Juga tidak mau mengelak. Tidak pula hendak mencari jawaban dalam pikirannya. Karena tubuhnya lebih dulu menjawab dengan kembali menarik tubuh Yuta mendekat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu kembali.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **A/n** : Bukannya nyelesain THH atau lanjut Perfect Debut aku malah bikin ff baru HAHAHAHAHA. Silahkan salahkan Kak El Lavender dan ff JaeDo-nya untuk #JaeDoVampireChallange yang berjudul The Truth /ditampar. Ga deng, bercanda. Ff Kak El emang seperti biasa ngundang minta dibikinin sequel tapi kali ini aku greget bikin ffnya sendiri karena pas baca bagian aigoo family+jaemin bayangan pertemuan mereka tuh tiba-tiba langsung mampir di otak makanya aku minta izin sama Kak El biar dikasih bikin ff ini :"3 Makasi banyak loh kak!

Btw adiknya Yuta kupakai si Adachi Yuto dari Pentagon. Cuma karena mereka sama-sama japanese aja sih, terus aku memang lagi selingkuh sama anak-anak Pentagon (walaupun sejauh ini cuma tanda muka Jino lol) jadi aku asal masukin ke cast.

Maaf tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Maaf juga aku payah gambarin konfliknya TwT tapi terimakasih sudah membaca :*


	2. Of Kiss You Gave Me That Day

Nyonya Nakamoto akhir-akhir ini banyak tersenyum. Saat ditanya kenapa oleh ibu-ibu tetangga, beliau hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nyonya Nakamoto mana mungkin mengatakan alasannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan ternyata karena anak gadis satu-satunya memiliki satu perubahan signifikan; Yuta merapikan kamarnya sendiri! Jika mengatakan hal ini pada para tetangga, sama aja ia menyebar aib pribadi yang gagal mendidik anak gadisnya. Yuta memang sangat sembrono dan juga malas sehingga tak jarang Nyonya Nakamoto kerap mengeluh setiap masuk ke dalam kamar Yuta.

Tapi, beberapa hari belakangan Yuta selalu merapikan kamarnya. Dengan rapi. Dan bersih. Tentu saja improvisasi ini membuat Nyonya Nakamoto berseri-seri.

Hanya saja, wanita paruh baya itu tak pernah mengetahui alasan di balik anak perempuannya mulai merapikan kamarnya. Semoga saja beliau tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yuta membersihkan kamarnya karena tiap malam gadis itu kedatangan tamu seorang _vampire_ yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan.

.

.

In Return

 **aspartam**

NCT © SM Ent.

Much Inspired by **El Lavender** 's The Truth

Contains typo(s), OOC, Vampire!AU, GS.

 **Taeyong** x **Yuta** fic, I've warned you.

.

.

Taeyong duduk dengan santai di sisi jendela kamar Yuta. Sedang sang empunya kamar menatap pria itu dengan gusar. "Ugh. _Ano ne_ , Taeyong- _san_." Yuta mulai bercicit.

"Ajak aku bicara saat pekerjaan rumahmu sudah selesai," respon Taeyong dingin membuat Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia pun memaksakan diri untuk kembali fokus pada buku yang tertulis soal-soal yang perlu dijawab. "Jangan memasang wajah tidak ikhlas seperti itu. Sudah seharusnya seorang siswi melaksanakan kewajibannya."

Yuta merotasi bola matanya. "Percayalah, Taeyong-san. Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk selamat dari tuntutan tugas sekolah. Lagipula aku sebentar lagi lulus. Untuk apa aku masih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?!" Oh, gadis itu mulai meledak.

Taeyong menghela napas sebelum berjalan mendekati Yuta. Tangan Taeyong bergerak menjitak dahi Yuta dan tentu saja dibalas rintihan kesakitan dari korbannya. "Justru karena kau siswi kelas akhir. Kau harusnya semakin rajin."

Yuta kesal. Bukan karena jitakan Taeyong apalagi pekerjaan rumahnya, karena sesungguhnya ia punya cara sendiri dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ia punya seorang teman katakan saja namanya Mina. Mina itu anak rajin. Yuta selalu mencontek pekerjaan Mina pagi-pagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Tapi, ia tidak dapat menggunakan metode bertahan hidup―di sekolah―itu lagi. Penyebabnya bukan Mina sendiri, tapi seorang _vampire_ yang―ia kira―jatuh cinta padanya.

 _Cuih_.

Yuta sangat senang saat Taeyong mencium bibirnya malam itu, omong-omong. Ciuman itu menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah baginya. Sekaligus Yuta asumsikan sebagai jawaban iya dari Taeyong atas pertanyaannya soal perasaan pria itu padanya. Tapi nyatanya, ini sudah hampir masuk pertengahan minggu pertama bulan november dan Taeyong tak pernah mengatakan perihal perasaannya dengan jelas meski vampire itu masih kerap menemuinya. Setiap hari, dua kali sehari.

Sungguh, Yuta merasa kesal.

Semakin kesal, karena setiap malam Taeyong bertanya apakah Yuta punya pekerjaan rumah atau ulangan esok hari. Jika Yuta menjawab iya, maka Taeyong akan menyuruhnya belajar. Jika Yuta berbohong berkata tidak, Taeyong entah bagaimana langsung tahu dan pula memaksanya belajar. Lalu Taeyong akan mengawasinya seperti guru privat.

Ya, guru privat.

Yuta merasa bukannya memiliki seorang kekasih vampire seperti dalam cerita fantasi melainkan seorang guru privat sok tampan dengan sikap dingin.

Oh, bodohnya. Taeyong tidak pernah meminta Yuta jadi kekasihnya atau apapun. Benar juga. Ia bukan apa-apa bagi Taeyong. Ia hanya manusia yang pernah hampir jadi mangsa seorang Lee Taeyong yang juga kebetulan sering dikunjungi pria itu.

.

.

Malam sabtu, ayah Yuta pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Andai saja kakak Yuta tidak sedang kuliah di Tokyo, maka makan malam keluarga hari ini akan dihadiri seluruh anggota keluarga dengan lengkap.

"Yuta, kau sudah memutuskan untuk lanjut ke mana?" Ayah Yuta bertanya di sela-sela makan malam.

Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan oyakodon buatan ibu. Setelah ia menelan kunyahannya, Yuta melengkapi jawabannya. "Hubungan Internasional atau Sastra Korea, kurasa aku akan mengambil salah satunya."

"Geh! Jangan bilang kau memilih jurusan itu untuk mengejar _oshi_ -mu itu! Changmin siapalah itu." Belum apa-apa, Yuto sudah berkomentar. Membuat Yuta kesal lantas menginjak kaki Yuto keras dengan sengaja. Padahal Yuto bahkan sebenarnya ingin menyindir tentang pria Korea tampan yang mengunjungi rumah mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Yuto cukup baik hati untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia kakaknya di depan ayah dan ibu mereka.

"Pikiranku tidak sedangkal itu memilih masa depan hanya karena idolaku!"

" _Maa_ , _maa_. Lagipula Yuta tidak mungkin mengambil jurusan eksakta. Kurasa itu pilihan yang bagus." Sang ibu mencoba menenangkan suasana dengan opininya mengundang senyum merekah di wajah Yuta serta anggukan setuju sang ayah.

"Jadi ibu merestuiku? Termasuk kalau aku pilih Universitas di Tokyo?" Yuta bertanya dengan antusias.

Kedua orang tua Yuta saling berpandangan sejenak. "Universitas di Osaka juga banyak yang bagus. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Kanto?" balas sang ayah. Ah, dia masih belum berani melepas putri satu-satunya untuk pergi jauh.

Yuta sendiri sudah menduga jawaban itu. Kedua orang tuanya memang protektif entah kenapa. Padahal ia sendiri lebih tangguh dari perempuan kebanyakan. Sungguh Yuta tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

" _Neechan_ jangan pergi. Kalau kau pergi, pada siapa aku meminjam komik?"

Oh, Yuto. Meski kalimat terdengar mengesalkan, tapi Yuta tahu adik laki-lakinya tak mau berpisah darinya. Yuta terkikih geli. "Akan kupikirkan. Tapi Ayah, Ibu. Universitas di Tokyo bagaimanapun juga lebih bagus. Kumohon pertimbangkan itu juga."

.

.

Yuta kembali ke kamarnya dengan perut kenyang. Tepat saat ia menutup pintu, ia hampir berteriak karena dikejutkan oleh sosok Taeyong yang sedang tiduran santai di atas kasurnya. Taeyong datang lebih cepat dari biasanya itu yang membuat Yuta kaget.

"Oh, Yuta. Selamat malam!" sapa Taeyong begitu menyadari keberadaan Yuta.

Yuta sendiri mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dari tempat Taeyong berbaring. "Tumben lebih cepat?" tanya Yuta berbasa-basi.

"Hm. Hanya sedang ingin," jawab Taeyong sekedarnya sebelum mendudukkan diri dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menatap serius ke arah Yuta membuat gadis itu heran. Oke, Taeyong memang selalu terlihat serius. Hanya saja entah sejak kapan Yuta jadi seperti sudah bisa membedakan aura Taeyong. Kapan pria itu sedang santai, serius, atau sangat serius. Lalu yang Yuta rasakan sekarang, Taeyong sedang sangat serius. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tuh, kan. "Apa?"

"Sastra Korea? Kau serius?"

Yuta terhenyak. Tidak menyangka Taeyong malah membahas jurusan yang jadi tujuannya untuk kuliah. Sungguh.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan keluargamu. Pendengaranku tajam."

Oh. "Memang kenapa kalau aku memilih mengambilnya?" Yuta membalas tatapan Taeyong sama seriusnya.

"Kau memilihnya bukan karenaku, kan?"

Yuta mendengus. "Tentu saja bukan." Memang sebenarnya Taeyong itu salah satu faktor yang meyakinkannya untuk memutuskan pilihan, tapi bukan alasan utamanya. "Lagipula itu pilihan alternatifku. Aku lebih fokus pada yang satu lagi."

Taeyong memilih menyimak.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengambil eksakta. Memilih mendalami sepak bola pun percuma. Peminat sepak bola putri tidak sebesar itu. Tidak ada pertandingan yang menjanjikan untuk hidupku." Yuta mengendikkan bahu. "Jadi kupikir satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan adalah kemampuan berbicara dan wawasanku."

Taeyong menyetujui dalam hati. Yuta itu pandai bicara. Dia tidak pintar, tapi dia berpengetahuan. Taeyong yang hidup lama saja terkejut gadis semuda Yuta wawasannya sangat luas. Dia bisa membuat argumen masuk akal. Taeyong sebenarnya heran kenapa Yuta tidak masuk tim debat sekolahnya.

Taeyong menggeser badannya mendekat pada Yuta. Ia mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Kau sangat tahu dirimu sendiri. Baguslah." Taeyong sedikit berkomentar sebelum mengacak rambut gadis itu pelan.

Mendapat perlakuan begitu, Yuta sedikit merona. "Apa itu pujian?" tanya Yuta.

Taeyong hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis, cukup menjawab pertanyaan Yuta, sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa harus dengan senyuman, sih?

Taeyong itu terlalu memesona saat tersenyum. Hati Yuta tidak cukup kuat untuk itu.

.

.

Yuta baru saja mendudukkan dirinya tapi tiba-tiba mejanya sudah dikerubuni satu-dua temannya. " _Ne, ne_ , Yuta- _kun_!" seru salah satunya. Yuta- _kun_ , karena Yuta murid paling tampan di sekolah itu, sekolah putri, memang. Yuta memang cantik dan punya aura tampan di saat yang bersamaan tanpa sadar ia malah mengundang orang-orang di sekitarnya memanggilnya dengan _suffix kun._

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuta.

"Kau ada janji besok siang?"

Yuta lantas menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Bagus! Kau juga tidak punya pacar, kan, saat ini? Ayo, _goukon_!" Temannya yang di tengah mengajaknya dengan semangat. _Goukon_ atau kencan buta, kencan kelompok. Apalah itu. "Kami butuh satu orang lagi. Kamu mau, ya? Mina- _chan_ menolak dengan tegas!" Temannya mulai memelas.

"Uh, aku tidak bisa." Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"He... kenapa?!"

"Ada seseorang yang aku..."

"KAU PUNYA PACAR?!" Temannya yang berada di sisi kiri langsung menyela dengan keras.

Yuta tertawa sarkatis. "Bukan pacar juga, sih." Ya, sampai sekarang Lee Taeyong belum mengajaknya berkencan atau apapun. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau mereka berpacaran, kan?

"Oh. Masih digantung?" tanya temannya yang satu lagi dan entah kenapa rasanya menusuk telak di ulu hati.

"Entahlah."

Tanpa sadar, entah sejak kapan ketiga temannya sudah menarik kursi mengelilingi mejanya. "Eyy, tapi kalian belum pacaran, kan? Kita hanya perlu menggenapkan jumlah perempuannya untuk _goukon_ ini," bujuk temannya sekali lagi.

"Benar, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Yuta-kun. Tidak ada keharusan untuk lanjut hubungan dalam _goukon_. Anggap saja kita hanya bersenang-senang!"

Yuta menatap teman-temannya ragu. Mereka memaksa sekali. Akan sulit untuk menolak. "Biar kupikirkan dulu."

.

.

Yuta turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya sore itu. Sudah tidak terkejut lagi menemukan Taeyong sedang menunggunya di halte saat itu. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Taeyong bangkit menghampiri Yuta. Tanpa berkata apapun pula, ia mengajak Yuta pulang dengan berjalan lebih dulu ke arah rumah Yuta.

Yuta menatap punggung itu sejenak sebelum menyusulnya. Yuta sebenarnya masih heran kenapa Taeyong tiap hari repot-repot menjemput dan mengantarnya sekolah setiap hari. Apa Taeyong benar-benar tak punya sesuatu yang dikerjakan?

Yuta tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Taeyong. Taeyong adalah misteri terbesar dalam hidup Yuta. Terlalu banyak yang ganjal dan perlu dipertanyakan. Tiap Yuta bertanya, Taeyong hanya menjawab sekenanya. Tidak benar-benar menjawab. Membuat Yuta malah lelah terus bertanya karena setiap jawaban Taeyong selalu meninggalkan pertanyaan baru. Sedangkan Taeyong sendiri berbicara terlalu sedikit. Berbeda saat Yuta masih merupakan mangsa Taeyong, lelaki itu banyak berbicara yang membuat mata Yuta berbinar. Taeyong terlalu berusaha keras menarik perhatian Yuta saat itu.

Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar pendiam. Apa ini diri Taeyong yang sebenarnya?

Tapi Yuta akui Taeyong itu perhatian bahkan pada hal-hal kecil. Berbanding terbalik dengannya. Meski Taeyong enggan sekali menunjukkannya. Mungkin keengganannya itu juga yang membuat Taeyong tidak berbicara banyak.

Ah, setiap memikirkan tentang Lee Taeyong Yuta selalu jadi pusing sendiri.

.

.

"Taeyong- _san_." Tinggal beberapa meter jarak mereka dari persimpangan terdekat dari rumah Yuta.

Taeyong tak menjawab verbalis. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Yuta sebagai respon.

"Teman-temanku mengajakku mengikuti _goukon_." Yuta memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Taeyong. Ia tak benar-benar serius memikirkan tentang ajakan itu, omong-omong. Ia tak punya minat dalam kencan buta. Pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama kelompok laki-laki asing, ia bisa dikurung orang tuanya jika sampai mereka tahu. Tapi tercetus dalam benak Yuta, rasa penasaran akan reaksi Taeyong terhadap hal ini.

"Oh?" Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tampak agak kaget; ah, sedikit lebih baik dari dugaan Yuta. "Lalu kau mengiyakan ajakan itu?"

Yuta menggeleng. "Kubilang aku masih memikirkannya."

"Berarti ada kemungkinan kau menerima ajakan itu?"

Alis Yuta terangkat sebelah heran. "Kau tidak suka aku menerima ajakan kencan kelompok itu?"

Taeyong mendengus. "Tentu saja. Ujian universitas sebentar lagi dan kau masih sempat bermain-main?"

Yuta terdiam sejenak. "Hanya karena itu?"

"Memang karena apalagi?" Taeyong menjawab sekenanya meski ada sedikit ragu dalam tatapannya.

Namun sayang, Yuta tidak menangkap keraguan dalam tatapan Taeyong itu. Terlanjur termakan oleh spekulasi kurang menyenangkan dalam pikirannya. "Oh." Yuta merespon singkat. Ia langsung menambah kecepatan kakinya berjalan. "Selamat sore, Taeyong- _san_!" ucapnya sebelum melesat cepat menuju gerbang rumahnya sendiri.

Taeyong hanya termangu heran, apa ia berbuat salah?

.

.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Yuta langsung mengirim pesan melalui LINE pada salah satu teman yang mengajaknya ikut _goukon_ tadi.

 **Sacchi?**

 **Ajakan goukon itu masih berlaku?**

 **Hitung aku dalam kelompok kalian.**

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** *Ketawa* ternyata bisa lanjut juga ini fic (walaupun pendek dan kurang memuaskan?) hahahaha setelah sempet berkali-kali niat drop aja dan jadiin chapter pertama sebagai oneshoot dengan ending gantung. Tapi untung masih sayang sama ide yang terlanjur ada. Ya, karena sudah terlanjur lanjut, semoga bener-bener bisa dilanjutin sampe Jaemin lahir :') /Inget? Fic ini sebenarnya sejenis side story dari fic punyanya kak El Lavender/ Chapternya gabakal panjang juga sih karena aku males, gabiasa nulis GS juga. Semoga aku kuat jangan sampai aku drop ini fic, duh.

Special thanks for: Rim, **angstpoem** , **deerianda** , **Min Milly** , **Arisa** **Hosho** , **JenTababy** , **seeuhun** , **preidshik** , rethasuh, **El Lavender** , **wakaTaeYu** , kim991, **yxnghua** , **cacacukachanhun** , **Yuta Noona** , **yutasbrightfuture** , **pepibabykyu** and those who did fav and follow! Also ones who give support through chat and PMs

Lastly, thanks for reading!


End file.
